


RuneScape Mad Libs

by Chaos_Elemental



Category: Runescape
Genre: Gen, Mad Libs, Sea Shanty II, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Elemental/pseuds/Chaos_Elemental
Summary: Silly fill-in-the-blank prompts with a RuneScape twist. Good for road trips!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Story 1 Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to RuneScape Mad Libs, a fill-in-the-blank game that your parents convinced you was fun to shut you up on long car rides.
> 
> Here's how it works: Fill in the prompt preceding the story, choosing words to your liking (the more RuneScape-themed, the funnier). DON'T READ THE STORY UNTIL YOU'VE FILLED OUT THE PROMPT!
> 
> When you're done, go to the next chapter to see the story, and fill it in with the answers you came up with before. Have fun!

  1. Adjective
  2. Location on the World Gate
  3. An emotion
  4. Verb that ends in -ing
  5. Something you wear 
  6. A food
  7. A profession 
  8. NPC whose name you always spell wrong
  9. A type of building
  10. A location 
  11. Quest NPC
  12. An emotion
  13. Adjective
  14. Someone who appears on Seren’s Council
  15. A town or city 
  16. A type of monster
  17. Sound that you make
  18. A weapon
  19. Adjective 
  20. A noun, plural
  21. Verb that ends with -ing
  22. Something you might say in the Wilderness
  23. Adjective
  24. Favorite NPC
  25. A body part
  26. Something you do to someone else
  27. A sound you make
  28. Verb 
  29. Your favorite movie quote
  30. Type of attack
  31. A body part
  32. A sound
  33. Another sound
  34. A noun (plural)
  35. The first item in your bank
  36. The first item in your inventory
  37. An object immediately to the right of you
  38. An adjective




	2. Story 1

It’s a (1) day on (2), and you wake up feeling (3). After (4) out of bed, you grab your (5) and head down to the kitchen, munching on (6) before you head out the door, and waving goodbye to your (7), (8).

You emerge from the (9) you call your home to the bustling streets of (10). All of a sudden, (11) appears, looking (12).

“World Guardian!” they say. “I have (13) news! (14) says that (15) is being attacked by a giant (16)! Only you can stop it.”

With a (17), you grab your (18) and head off to (15), ready to face the (19) (16).

When you arrive, the place is a complete disaster. The buildings are covered in (20). The townspeople are (21) around, screaming, “(22)!!!!” at the top of their lungs. In the middle of it all is the (23) (16). It’s clutching (24) with their (25), and it looks like it’s about to (26) them!

With a wild (27), you (28) straight towards the (16). 

“(29)!” you yell.

Raising your (18), you (30) the (16) right in the (31). 

The (16) lets out a (32), and falls over, dead.

The townspeople let out a (33). “Three (34) for the World Guardian!” they say. 

(11) walks over. “Here is your reward, adventurer,” they say, handing over a chest. You open up the chest to find (35), (36), and (37).

You smile. “Just another (38) day for the World Guardian!” 


	3. Christmas Story Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this special, holiday-themed edition of RuneScape Mad Libs, a fill-in-the-blank game that's a slightly better alternative to staring at the wall when the wifi runs out.
> 
> Here's how it works: Fill in the prompt preceding the story, choosing words to your liking (the more RuneScape-themed, the funnier). DON'T READ THE STORY UNTIL YOU'VE FILLED OUT THE PROMPT!
> 
> When you're done, go to the next chapter to see the story, and fill it in with the answers you came up with before. Have fun!

  1. Adjective
  2. Adjective 
  3. A sound
  4. Beverage you drank last
  5. Your favourite holiday NPC
  6. A quest villain
  7. A piece of clothing
  8. A weapon
  9. A location 
  10. A vehicle
  11. A holiday food
  12. A character from a Christmas movie (yes, _Die Hard_ counts)
  13. The first item in your inventory
  14. A piece of furniture
  15. A quest item
  16. A location
  17. Noun
  18. Noun
  19. A fantasy creature
  20. A piece of furniture
  21. A body part
  22. Your username
  23. Adjective 
  24. A sound
  25. Verb (past-tense)
  26. Adjective
  27. Adjective
  28. Verb (past tense)
  29. Body part
  30. Your least-favourite holiday activity
  31. Something people do that you find obnoxious 
  32. Verb (past-tense)
  33. Verb (past-tense)
  34. Item you can’t afford
  35. Item immediately to the left of you
  36. Adjective 
  37. Noun




	4. Christmas Story

It was a (1), (2) Wintumber night when the World Guardian heard a (3) at their door. Putting down their (4), the adventurer went to see who it was. 

It was (5), shivering in the cold. “World Guardian!” they said. “Santa needs your help — (6) broke into his workshop and stole all the presents!”

“That’s terrible!” The World Guardian said. Quickly grabbing their (7) and their (8), they headed over to Santa’s workshop in (9).

There, they saw Santa, his empty (10) turned over on its side. 

“World Guardian!” Santa said. “Thank goodness! (6) swooped in and made a giant mess — they took all the presents, ate all the (11), and graffitied  _ (12) RULEZ  _ all over the toy room!”

“Don’t worry,” the adventurer said. “I’ll find out where they went.”

Using a (13), the World Guardian began to search around the workshop. Under a (14), they found a clue — (15). 

“Aha!” the adventurer said. “This means the culprit is hiding in (16)!”

Quickly, they teleported to the villain’s hiding place. There, they found the entire place covered in (17)! Everything was decorated to look like (18), and the townspeople were dressed as (19). 

And there, sitting in the middle of it all, was (6), sitting on a (20) made of presents!

“World Guardian!” (6) said. “I had a feeling you would stick your (21) in my business! But you’re too late — I’ve already stolen Wintumber!”

“Oh yeah?” the World Guardian said. “Not if my name isn’t (22)!”

With a (23) (24), the adventurer (25) towards (6), their (26) (8) in hand. With one (27) hit, (6) fell over, completely overwhelmed. 

“I surrender!” they (28). “Please don’t hurt me or cut off my (29) — I’ll do anything, even (30)!”

“No need,” the World Guardian said. “Just promise to never steal presents, (31), or ruin Wintumber ever again.”

“I promise!” (6) said. 

“Very well!” With that, the World Guardian (32) up all the presents, and (33) back to Santa. 

“Thank you, World Guardian!” Santa said. “You saved Wintumber! How can I ever repay you?”

“Hmmmm,” the World Guardian said. “A (34)?”

“Oh, no, that would crash the economy,” Santa said. “How about a nice (35)?”

The World Guardian thought for a moment. “I’ll take it!”

“Ho ho ho!” Santa laughed. “Thank you once again, adventurer — and to all, a very (36) Christmas, and to all a good (37)!”


End file.
